King Antoine
Antoine de Bourbon is the older brother of Louis Condé and King of Navarre. He had an emotional affair with Lady Kenna, while his wife was heavily pregnant with his daughter. Season 2 * Blood for Blood (Mentioned) Louis Condé mentioned his brother was the King of Navarre and had recently become a Protestant, possibly another reason for their nephew's death, Emile Condé at the hands of Catholic thugs. * Acts of War (Mentioned) Louis Condé once again mentioned his brother while talking with Sebastian and King Francis. * Mercy Louis Condé mentioned he was on his way to visit his brother but turned back after hearing news of the attack. Antoine de Bourbon was in his little brother's room, awaiting his return. When he did, they greeted each other distantly. Louis asked if he had been behind the attacks earlier, and Antoine assured him he was not. He then requested to know why his letters had become fewer in more in-between. Asking him if he was in love with the Queen. Season 3 Extreme Measures Mary Stuart, King Francis and Sebastian were all wondering why King Antoine is back at French Court. Worried he'd learned of Francis illness, as a Bourbon, he'd have the best claim to the throne after Prince Charles. If he rallied his Protestant supporters, he could replace Charles as king. Bash asked to handle him. Francis told his brother that he knows he blame him for what happened with Kenna, but he would not "handle" King Antoine. Season 4 * All It Cost Her A sorceress named Emanuelle, told Queen Catherine she would keep her power and status, but only with her daughter Princess Margaret by her side. Emanuelle predicted Princess Margaret's rise to power after the fall of her brothers, King Charles and Prince Henri. Unbeknown to all of them, it would be through her marriage to King Antoine and Queen Jeanne's son, Henry de Bourbon. This marriage would be arranged by Catherine. Notes * Emile Condé's mother's name in never mentioned, Mary of Bourbon in the most logical choice. She had 9 brothers, and sisters 3 sisters, all three of whom died young. Blood for Blood. * Despite his brother already mentioning him as a Protestant, Antoine appears very catholic. * His wife, Queen Jeanne is dying of a tumour, and doesn't wish to see him. The End of Mourning. * Ordered the assasination of the Duke of Guise. The End of Mourning. * Responsible for the poisoning King Henry.Long Live The King. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Asked Kenna to marry him. Forbidden. Kenna and Antoine. * Queen Catherine tried to wipeout his entire family line, to ensure the reign of her sons. Extreme Measures. * Louis Condé's fate was revealed. He was taken as prisoner in the mountains, and his brother is expected to pay his ransom. Extreme Measures * Agreed to convert to Catholicism, and renounce his claim to the French Throne to save his brother. Extreme Measures Historical Notes * His niece was a prospective bride for King James V of Scotland in 1536 when she was 20. * His parents had 13 children, with only 9 surviving, including himself, and Louis Condé, and 4 daughters, none of whom had any children. * King Antoine appeared not to have a real religious conviction and officially changed religions several times. * His reconversion to Catholicism separated him from his wife and threatened to repudiate her. * One of his brother's supporters actually, did kill the Duke of Guise * King Antoine was the father of the future King Henry IV of France, who ascended to the throne after the extinction of the House of Valois. * His wife, Queen Jeanne met Catherine de' Medici in France, where they arranged the marriage between their son, Prince Henry and Catherine's daughter, Princess Margaret. Appearances Family Tree References }} Category:Character Category:Royals Category:King Category:Male Category:House of Bourbon Category:French Category:Noble Category:Married